whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Piper Shields/Sailor Harmony
Piper Shields, known as Sailor Harmony. Her name means ‘Guardian of Balance’, and her attacks are based around Harmony and the Celestial Powers. With the exception of her Super Sailor attack, ‘Harmony Rose Crossbow’, and a few other of her weapons involve Roses. Sailor Harmony first revealed her identity in the third episode/chapter/installment “Another Sailor Revealed. Roar Garurumon and Bengalmon”. Piper was the second scout to reveal her identity, diving into the ocean to save Matt from Seadramon. She serves as the mediator between the other members of the group. In When Destinies Collide, as well as its sequel, Piper is voiced by Dianna Agron. 'Personality and Role in WDC' Piper is one of the more peaceful girls in the group. Her emotions never get the best of her and she always has the group's best interest at heart. Whenever emotions do run high, Piper always tries to calm them down. She is mainly the person who will step in the middle of Tai and Matt's arguments. Piper is also the Sailor Scout of Harmony, Sailor Harmony. This is when she is at her strongest. Her sailor suite has a gold collar with a silver strip on either side, a gold skirt, a silver front bow and a gold back bow, silver heeled knee-high boots, and a silver stoned tiara. Piper is accompanied by her cat Astrate, whom she adopted when she was younger. Astrate remains calm like Piper and she doesn’t speak as much as the other cats do. In the past during the Silver Millennium, she was Princess Harmony, in charge of keeping balance between all the planets. She was also one of the three triplet daughters born to Queen Serenity. Harmony was always the quiet one of her sisters. She rarely spoke to anyone except her kitten Astrate. Piper’s partner digimon is an adventurous, feline digimon named Tigermon. When the kids first arrived in the Digital World, Piper met her partner when she was in her In-Training level, Kittenmon, a small digimon the size of a newborn kitten with orange fur a two black stripes on the top of her head and on her tail. At first, Piper didn’t know what to think of her digimon, but once spending a couple of days with her, she grew very fond of Tigermon, and treated her like her second kitten. As WDC progresses, Piper begins to form a strong friendship with Matt, being that they both had a similar lifestyle growing up. It seems every time a new evolution hits, Tigermon and Gabumon digivolve at the same time. Piper at first wanted nothing more than to go home, like the others. But as she spent more time in the Digital World, she grew to call it her second home and vowed to help Tigermon protect it. When the kids all return home and defeate Myotismon (or so they think), a prophecy was sent by Gennai, and in that prophecy stated the triplet daughters from the past would reappear and awaken the Sovereigns from their slumber. It turns out, all of Piper’s past life memories came back to her, unlocking her Princess upgrade, and the Sovereign Baihumon, to awaken. Whenever this happens, Princess Harmony carries with her a silver rod with a Rose ornate gemstone on the top, used to severely harm any of her enemies. Princess Harmony’s Outer Guardian is Princess Uranus. 'When Destinies Collide (Movie)' When Piper was around 10 or 11 years old, she witnessed the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, thus leading her to be one of the chosen children to become a DigiDestined. 'Family and Background' Piper was very young when she, along with her older brother, ‘lost’ her parents in a car accident that left her and Darien orphaned. Piper and Darien were soon put into foster care and moved around until Darien was 16 and got his first job. Since then the two have lived in a small apartment building. But later on in the first season it is revealed that their parents, Daniel and Paige Shields, had survived the crash and had another daughter named Payson Shields. After the defeat of VenomMyotismon, the Shields family has a short reunion before Piper had to return to the Digital World. 'WDC:02 Epilogue' By the end of When Destinies Collide, Piper has become very succesful. It was revealed that during her last two years of High School, the Gymnastics team had won the National title two years running. That paved the way for Piper to win the Silver for the Japanese Olympic Team in the next running Olympics. Piper has a Silver and Gold medal for her two National wins in her three main events; Uneven Bars, Beam, and Vault. After her Gymnastic success, Piper married Matt and they have feternal twins, a Daughter named Katherine, who has a Kittenmon, and a son named Marshall, who has a Tsunomon. Piper's carrer of choice is a Child Dervices/Adoption attorney. It is even said that she lead the adoption process for Amara and Michelle's two daughters, Annie and Mikki. Category:Profile Category:Main Character Category:Sailor Scout